Keeping the Peace
by starlight1395
Summary: It's hard to believe how much one person can change someone's life. Be it a smile in the morning, a comforting hug or standing up for them without being asked. Or stemming the blood flow. Who would have guess that the Prince of Ouran had such a dark secret? Rated T for self-harm, suicide attempt and angst. TamakixOC


**Some mind-less brain plop…not sure where I want to go with this but I needed to get it out before the idea vanished like enthusiasm for school -_-" I'm warning you right now: this is my first OHSHC story! I've been more in the Hetalia universe up until now.**

**Warnings: Self harm, suicide attempt, depressing thoughts, slight cussing and general sadness. I do not own the story or the characters, only the OC. **

"Wait!" I called out to my driver. We had driven all of three feet before I realized that I had forgotten my pencil case in the 3rd music room during that afternoon's host club. I've only been at Ouran for about a month, but I'm happy to say that I fit in like a puzzle piece in its daily life. I made a ton of friends and became a star member at the Host club, "Please hold on! I'll be but a moment!" I tore out of the car, shoulder-length brown hair smacking against my face, covering hazel eyes. Though I was short compared to my friend back home in Jersey, I towered over the relatively shorter students here.

Before I could walk up the first flight of steps, a group of nasally voices bombarded my hearing. On the landing stood a group of three students, two boys and one girl. They were laughing about something and I could tell it was nothing good. As I stepped closer, I caught bits of what they were saying.

"-and he can't even speak English that well! I can't believe he made it to his second year!" said the pudgier of the two boys. Three irritating cackles filled the rose-scented air.

"I heard he _cuts _himself! What an emo! I mean, what kind of loser does that?"

"Maybe he'll do us a favor and end it! Maybe then the Chairman wouldn't have to be embarrassed by his bastard son anymore!" _They must be talking about Tamaki-sempi! How could they say such things about him!?_ Furious, I stomped over to the group and worked my way into the ring.

"Well I heard that gossiping can lead to grey hairs and lack of friends!" startled, they looked at me, confusion clouding their faces, "What's the matter with you! How could you say something like that! Tamaki-sempi is sweet and caring! He's the most selfless person I know! He works tirelessly trying to keep up his grades, keep his image intact, the Host club and keeping _other_ students reputations clean! He's kind to everyone, no matter hoe ugly they are on the inside. He treats everyone as equals, not looking down on someone just because their family's business doesn't make as much as his! He's like a chocolate covered strawberry. Beneath the sickly-sweet, hardened shell is a soft, sweet person just trying to make everyone else happy. AND HOW DARE YOU, _HOW DAREYOU WISH SOMETHING LIKE THAT UPON SOMEONE, WHETHER YOU LIKE THEM OR NOT! __**HOW DARE YOU EVER FUCKING THINK ABOUT TREATING ANOTHER STUDENT LIKE THAT! **_You make me sick!" With a final growl I turned on my heels and stalked up to the 3rd music room, but not before hearing what they said after.

"Tamaki probably paid her to say that."

"Pathetic!"

"I wonder if I could pay her for something…" this was met with a few solid smacks, but I was seething. I got to the club room just as Kyoya-sempi was locking it up.

"Oh, Keira. Is this your pencil case? I found it behind the couch you were sitting on." In his hand was a floral print case stuffed with colored pencils and knick knacks that I haven't gotten around to throwing out. I smile and reach a hand out. Before I could grab it, his free hand grabbed my wrist.

"Are you ok? You seem worked up."

"I'm fine, just a little frazzled with school work is all." He didn't seem to buy my excuse but released my arm regardless. With my pencil case in my hand, I backtracked to the stair case, which was thankfully empty. My heels clicking on the steps resonated though the high ceilinged room, echoing loudly. But that wasn't the only sound. The eerily faint sound of sobbing barely reached my ears. I followed the sound the best I could, but the smell got to me before the sound could lead me to the source. I stood in horror at the growing puddle of blood seeping from the shadow underneath the stairs. Immediately I fell to my knees, not caring about my lemon yellow dress, only about the shaking form growing stiller and stiller in the faint light.

I managed to pull the figure out into the light and gasped as I saw golden blond hair become stained red. His usually ironed uniform was rumpled and dyed crimson, but the worst part was his violet eyes were half-lidded in pain. Without thinking, I unbuttoned his jacket and ripped off the white dress shirt he had on underneath. Since it was mostly stained already, I ripped it into strips and tried to locate where the blood was coming from. His wrists…they were mutilated, as if someone tried to hack off his hands. I took a deep breath and tried to remember my training.

Seeing how my family owed a hospital business almost as large as the Ootori Company, I had more than a basic knowledge of medical procedures. I dug through my bag and pulled out my first aid kit. With firm hands I pulled out the medical needle and thread along with a lighter. I held the tip of the needle over the lighter's flame to sterilize it before threading it and painstakingly sewed Tamaki-sempi back together again. As I was doing this, he was trying to say something. Faint words reached me through my intense concentration.

"Thank…you. For standing up…for me." My watery green eyes widened with realization. He was here the whole time. He heard everything those kids said. Everything I had said. I knew I had to keep him talking, keep him awake, so as I wrapped the crudely made bandages around his wrists, I asked the taboo question.

"Why?" His pale lips lifted in a cruel excuse for a smile. His once velvet-smooth voice was rough and weak.

"As a gift. Everyone can finally forget about me. They don't have to be embarrassed anymore. I was selfish for living this long. Kyoya won't have to be bothered anymore. My father won't have to be embarrassed anymore. It really is better this way." His voice drifted off slowly. NO! He had to stay awake! If he fell asleep he may never wake up!

"Please! Please…no!" He chuckled humorlessly and let his blood-stained hand caress my tear soaked hand, "D-do you want to hear a story? P-please stay awake to h-hear my story. P-p-please?" I could barely speak through my tears, but I saw his head bob up and down once.

"O-once upon a time, there was a terrible storm. After the storm, the beach was covered in starfish that had washed ashore. One day, a man was walking along the shore when he saw a little boy throwing the starfish back into the ocean one by one. He asked the little boy

'Why do you do that? There's no way you can help these starfish. It's too much for just one little boy to made a difference.' The boy looked at the starfish in his hands and threw that one into the ocean as well. He was silent for a moment before turning to the man.

'I made a difference for that one.' And he went on his way, saving the starfish, one-by-one." I blinked through my tears, afraid of what I would see, but I almost cried in relief as my gaze was met with a slightly clouded violet one.

"Are you the starfish?" his voice was so faint I could barely hear him anymore.

"Y-yes. And you're my boy. Please don't leave me."  
"D-did you mean it? W-what you told those kids?" I could see the strain it took him to ask me.

"Every word. I-I love you Tamaki-sempi. Ever since I saw you on the first day." My own voice was hardly above a whisper, and tears shone through my smile.

"Then I guess I'll have to stick around." I placed a tender kiss to his forehead before I wrapped my arms around the older boy and felt hot tears melt into the fabric on my shoulder, but I couldn't care less. I loved Tamaki and he's willing to stick around for me. I quickly called 911 and in no time the two of us were whisked away in an ambulance, meeting up with the host club at the hospital.

The members with in different stages of emotion. Hunny-sempi was bawling his large brown eyes out while Mori-sempi tried to comfort him. The twins looked scared and confused, while Haruhi just sat there, stunned. The worst was Kyoya-sempi though. He sat in the farthest corner, eyes wide and tears running down his face. I remembered what Tamaki-sempi had said, but couldn't find it in me to be angry at someone so broken looking. Instead, I sat down next to him, hoping to get his side of the story.

"H-he tried to t-tell me, b-but I just p-pushed him away! I c-could have prevented this! I…I told his t-to…to s-stop being a d-drama queen and s-stop annoying me w-when I was w-working….I could have stopped this! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" he buried his head in his hands and cried. Never has such a soul shattering cry been uttered by a member of the host club. This was a cry of pure pain. Of pure hopelessness.

At that moment the doctor came through the double doors. I jumped to my feet and rushed over to him before any of the hosts could react.

"Please! Please tell me he's alright!" The doctor just chuckled.

"Oh, he's going to be fine. Were you the one who sewed his wrists together? And the wrapping? Well miss, your quick thinking saved that boy's life! Had you not stopped the bleeding he would have been gone within minutes. You're a hero." He led us, me in front, to Tamaki-sempi's room. He was sleeping, but that was to be expected. He lost a lot of blood not three hours before hand.

I rushed directly to his side and placed another kiss to his forehead before crying into his chest. When I looked up, I saw bright violet eyes peeking through a small crack in his eyelids.

"Tamaki-sempi you idiot!" I laughed as tears rolled down my face I reached over to brush a lock of golden hair from his face when I was suddenly pulled down into a passionate kiss. I melting into the kiss and didn't come back up for air for a very long time. We parted only when a flash of light made us both blink.

That night the hospital was filled with the sounds of two red-headed twins begging for mercy and the laughing of six other, very alive, Ouran High School students.

**Blaaaaa…..yay for angst! Please don't mind the spelling and/or grammar errors. This is four pages and like 2.k+ words, so I only re-read it once! Review and tell me if this is to OOC or cheesy or something!**

**I'm so sorry Tamaki! I hurt youuuu! Please forgive this humble writer! Well…now you have an adorable OC to love so it's a win-win, right?**


End file.
